Harry Potter y los antojos nocturnos
by kasomicu
Summary: Slash. Drarry. Leve PWP. Harry está antojadizo, y quien tiene que lidiar con ello es Draco.


_¡Hola! En esta ocasión les traigo un drarry con lemon y mpreg, así que si no te gusta algo de esto abstente de leerlo, please. En fin._

**Título**: Harry Potter y los antojos nocturnos.

**Autor:** kasomicu.

**Categoría**: Slash.

**Género:** Humor, leve PWP.

**Advertencia:** Mpreg.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo no busco lucrar con esto, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

Harry se sentía mal, tenía apenas tres meses de embarazo, pero, ¡no es que él se lo hubiera propuesto! Había sido criado con muggles, en una casa donde no se podían hacer preguntas, entonces uno debía ser muy perceptivo para descubrirlas por sí mismo, y a la vez ser observador; por otro lado, y lo más importante, ser capaz de sacar sus propias conclusiones. Sin embargo, no hizo mucha falta porque cuando en su clase hablaron de sexo, solamente de manera educativa, evidentemente, se dejó en claro algo: Las mujeres llevaban a los bebés.

Claro, que él en ese entonces tampoco sabía que existía el sexo entre hombres y hombres, y mujeres con mujeres, pero no se le ocurrió por ningún motivo considerar que un hombre podría quedar en estado. ¡Era —sonando quizá muy contradictorio dado el caso— inconcebible!

Lastimosamente cuando ingresó a Hogwarts nunca le dijeron que los hombres tenían esa oportunidad, pero al parecer sí, algo en sus genes que diferenciaban a un muggle, un squib y un mago también incluía el paquete reproductivo diferente en los hombres por si resultaban siendo gays.

La homosexualidad era vista de forma tan normal en el Mundo Mágico, aunque eso no quitaba que no eran mayoría, y que por lo mismo, no se verían muchos hombres embarazados en la calle.

Su sorpresa cuando se enteró que Dumbledore era gay fue grande, y no porque él se lo hubiese preguntado, sino porque se lo contaron. Cuando él no pudo aguantarlo —y se encontraba deseoso de alguien que lo aconsejase cuando dudaba de su sexualidad tras terminar con Ginny—, se lo mencionó, Dumbledore rió y no lo negó.

Ya comprendía por qué tenía esa rara obsesión con los tejidos y las medias.

Suspiró, sin embargo, con Dumbledore solo pudo hablar de su confusión, de cómo a veces soñaba _cosas, _y definitivamente no hablaba de las visiones de Voldemort.

El viejo director le aconsejó y, después de muchas charlas, aceptó que era gay. No bisexual, porque notaba que sus exparejas no eran precisamente el epítome de la femineidad. Pero nunca hablaron de sexo, él no hizo preguntas y tampoco se dio el tema, así que nunca pudo salir a colación el que un hombre podía estar cargando un bebé en su vientre y no poseer senos ni vagina, menos útero y ni qué decir del visitante de cada mes.

Así que Harry disfrutó de un poco de jaleo sin romance de por medio durante la guerra. Porque su prioridad no era enamorarse, casarse y comer perdices, sino matar a un demente mago tenebroso.

Apenas venció la guerra y se convirtió en auror, tuvo un extraño encuentro con un exmortífago fallido, el cual había sido su enemigo en la infancia y que le invitaba una copa, a la salida de su trabajo.

Debido a la guerra había huido a Francia a esconderse pero por el papel importante que desempeñó su madre pudo volver y, si bien no era recibido de buena forma, había conseguido un trabajo en el Ministerio, haciendo papeleo y demás.

Harry, olvidando por un instante _quién _era ese chico tan bueno que tenía el cabello hasta los hombros sin gomina, con el cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y los ojos tan claros que uno podría perderse en ellos, pues… aceptó.

Después se percató que era Malfoy, _Malfoy_, el que decía que volaba helicópteros en primero, el que odiaba a los sangresucia, llamaba Comadreja a Ron y… desechó por completo su retahíla de pensamientos ya que debía darle una oportunidad, era humano errar y debería ser pecado que la túnica se le viese tan bien, también había pensado.

Aquel día descubrió que su enemigo de infancia podía darle el polvo de su vida.

Y tras muchos problemas de por medio, debido a su familia y los Weasley, que vendrían a ser la familia de Harry en algún sentido, lograron superarlo y ya llevaban seis meses de relación. Solo seis malditos meses y ya con un bebé en camino.

Al parecer a Draco no lo habían instruido al respecto, porque si bien era normal para el Mundo Mágico ver a dos magos besándose, era otro asunto con la opinión que tenían los sangrepura. Por eso no usaron ningún tipo de protección, los únicos hechizos que usaban eran lubricantes y eso habían averiguado cada quién por su parte en Flourish y Blotts.

Y así tras mucho follar, follar y follar. Comenzó la siguiente aventura del Niño Que Vivió.

Ahora se encontraba maldiciendo —no con maldiciones propiamente dichas, sino con improperios— a Draco por haberlo dejado así, tan gordo y embarazado. Draco se limitaba a pasar de él mientras leía un libro, ya que con semejantes quejidos sería imposible dormir.

—Tú… maldito Hurón, ¡tenías que meterte en mis pantalones! —chilló Harry doblándose.

Draco frunció el ceño por el apodo de escuela que ineludiblemente le traía malos recuerdos y luego miró a Harry, dándose por vencido a la idea de que callarse haría que él dejara de hablar. —Es correcto, me metí, pero no exactamente en tus pantalones, _Potty_ —llamó con ese sobrenombre absurdo que usaba en Hogwarts.

Harry por fin se enderezó y lo miró furibundo, solo tenían veinte años, así que no eran muy maduros que digamos. Draco se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, ya que Harry se veía hermoso y tierno de esa forma, con toda la maraña que tenía en la cabeza, sus ojos verdes brillando, y tan enojado. Draco podría comérselo.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Me dejaste todo gordo! —gritaba de nuevo.

Draco pensó seriamente en lanzarse un _desmaius_ para no escuchar todas las tonterías que decía su pareja. ¿Gordo? ¿Se había visto? Se supone que un embarazado debía aumentar de peso de forma regular, ni mucho ni poco, y Harry no tenía más muestra de su estado que una pequeña curvatura en su bajo vientre, aunque claro, para alguien que siempre había sido un esmirriado y excesivamente poco alimentado era evidente que casi estaba obeso, según su punto de vista.

—No estás gordo —mencionó dejando su libro en su mesita de noche y acomodándose el cabello en una coleta—. Es más, deberías subir de peso si quieres que nuestro hijo nazca saludable.

—¿En-en serio no me ves gordo? —soltó en un resuello, y a Draco se le encogió algo en su pecho pero no lo demostró, era a veces muy estoico para el gusto de su novio.

—No, no te veo gordo, pero como te digo, deberías subir de peso. Es en serio, Harry.

Harry hizo una mueca muy parecida a un puchero y Draco creyó que sinceramente podría usar esa boquita para algo mucho más placentero. Por Merlín que sí.

—Si… si no me ves gordo, uhmn, ¿podrías darme algo sin juzgarme? —preguntó casualmente Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Darte algo sin juzgarte? —cuestionó extrañado Draco.

—Sip, helado.

—¿Helado a esta hora, Harry? ¿De dónde crees que sacaré helado? —interrogó.

—¡Pues en un supermercado, obvio! —musitó Harry mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Un super-qué?

—Un sitio donde los muggles compran sus cosas, algunos están abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día —respondió Harry con simpleza. Draco arrugó la nariz ante la imagen de verse en un lugar donde estén los muggles.

—Pero yo no conozco esos sitios —farfulló. Harry lo miró dolido.

—Entonces prefieres que tu hijo nazca con cara de helado solo por no ir a comprarme uno —sentenció Harry, echándose dramáticamente en la cama.

—Esa excusa es patética, e improbable —masculló Draco, levantando ligeramente el camisón de Harry para ver la pequeña curvatura y acariciarla levemente recibiendo un manotazo en respuesta—. ¡Hey!

—Ni Sirius Dobby ni yo queremos recibir tus caricias —vociferó rodando y dándole la espalda a Draco.

—¿Sirius Dobby? ¿Planeas ponerle el nombre de un elfo a nuestro hijo? Por Salazar. No, no, ningún Malfoy se llamará como un elfo —objetó Draco.

—Es mi hijo, y si quiero le pondré Norberto y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

—No lo hiciste solito, déjame decirte, tuve mucho que ver en el asunto.

—Ahora soy un padre soltero, déjame en paz —bramó Harry. Malfoy bufó y se levantó de la cama.

—Y luego soy yo el berrinchudo, el niño pijo que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Iré por ese maldito helado a ese maldito superman donde los muggles —clamó. Harry soltó una risita y se volteó.

—Es supermercado, cariño, y que sea de fresa —pidió Harry mientras alcanzaba a Draco y le daba un beso en la quijada.

—Lo que sea.

…

Aún mascullando maldiciones Draco fue al Caldero Chorreante y salió al mundo de los muggles, notando sorprendido que este seguía iluminado y con mucha gente caminando por doquier, la mayoría mirándolo extrañado por su vestimenta. Claro, no es que ir en pijama fuese muy normal, fueses muggle o mago. Draco mirando indiferente a la gente, ya que un Malfoy no podía verse mal, ni aunque sus pantuflas fuesen de patas de dragón, un regalo de Harry por hacer broma con respecto a su nombre.

Caminó entre las personas pensando en cómo luciría un supermilo o como se llamase, mirando alternadamente a ver si alguna de esas tiendas poseerían el helado de su pareja. Odió su suerte al notar que en definitiva no sabía por dónde diablos ir, tendría que preguntárselo a alguien. A un muggle.

Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad y recordando que Harry se pondría quisquilloso si no le cumplía el antojo, se acercó a una mujer vestida con escasa ropa, que no sorprendió a Draco porque no sabía cómo era la ropa de muggle, aparte de las pocas que tenía Harry, y ese adorado jean que le hacía ver su respingado trasero, pensando en otra cosa se detuvo frente a la mujer que lo miraba interrogante y con una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta.

—¿Buscas placer, guapo? —le preguntó. Draco frunció el ceño—. Veo que saliste apresurado de casa, podemos hacerlo donde quieras, rubito.

—¿Hacer qué? Disculpe mug… eh, dama, quisiera saber dónde encontrar un super… ¿cómo se llamaba? —Draco miró a un lado intentad recordar pero no se le pasaba nada por la cabeza, solo que empezaba con "super".

—Mira, si no vas a pagar por sexo, no me interrumpas que intento trabajar.

Los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron, ¿pagar por sexo? ¿Un Malfoy pagando por sexo? Y para colmo una muggle diciéndoselo de esa forma tan atrevida.

—Solo quiero comprar helado —respondió con tanta naturalidad que casi no se percibió que crujía los dientes. La mujer soltó la voluta de humo de su cigarro en su cara, y Draco en verdad se planteó el cruciarla.

—¿No entiendes, no? ¡QUÉ TE LARGUES, PUTO ACOSADOR! —Draco dio un brinco frente al grito y por inercia se agarró el bolsillo, donde cargaba su varita—. ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡TIENES UN ARMA! ¡QUIERE MATARME! ¡AUXILIO!

Con esos chillidos Draco terminó en la comisaría.

…

—Ya le dije que no quería hacerle nada, no tengo eso que ustedes llaman pistola.

—Pero traía este palo en su bolsillo, ¿planeaba golpearla con él? —preguntó el policía con bigote. ¿Un muggle podía en serio ser tan tonto? ¿Para qué la golpearía? Pudiendo lastimarla de otras formas sin siquiera rozarla con la varita.

—No, la varita me la regaló mi pareja —mintió, aunque sabía que en parte era cierto, porque Harry se la había devuelto después de la guerra—, y si me disculpan, debo ir a comprarle su helado, si no quiero que mi hijo nazca con cara de helado —repitió la pueril excusa de Harry y los policías le miraron sonrientes.

—Con que por eso estaba en pijama, eh. ¿Antojos? ¿Cuántos meses tiene su esposa? —Draco lo miró confuso, ¿esposa? Una mujer y casada con ella. _Sí claro_.

—Pues… tres meses, ¿saben dónde venden esos helados? Planeaba preguntarle a aquella mujer antes de que gritara como histérica, y pff, decía incoherencias sobre pagar por sexo. ¡Es decir! ¿En serio hacen eso? ¡Já! No me falta nada en mi relación así que no-gracias —exclamó Draco. La policía mujer, que se parecía a la matriarca Weasley, le sonrió conmovida y el de bigotes gruñó.

—Con que era prostituta y tiene las agallas de denunciar a este hombre.

—Lindo, cerca de aquí hay un supermercado, puedes comprarle los helados a tu esposa, ¡qué dulce! Salir de tan noche para complacer a los antojos de tu mujer embarazada —comentó soñadora la policía.

—Pero necesitaremos sus documentos antes de que se vaya.

—_Accio_ varita —susurró consiguiendo que su varita volviera a su mano y con un pase de varita señaló a los asustados muggles—. _Confundus_.

Salió de la comisaría campalmente y se dirigió a donde la muggle le había indicado, comprando el helado de fresa y pagando algo confundido con dinero muggle.

…

Draco entró a la habitación y lo recibió un Harry preocupado.

—Tardaste tanto que me asusté, pensé que te había sucedido algo. —Harry lo abrazó fuertemente y Draco dejó el rictus de enojo para disfrutar del gesto.

—Pues… una mujer me ofreció sexo por dinero y luego me comenzó a gritar, me detuvieron unos muggles y me llevaron a una «_comitaría»_, al menos la muggle me dijo dónde quedaban los supermercados y después de hechizarlos me fui a comprártelo —contó la historia tan casualmente como si dijera la trama de un libro.

Harry lo miró asustado.

—¿Los hechizaste?

—Solo para irme de ahí —alzó los hombros. Draco tensó el rostro—. No fue una Imperdonable, si es lo que te preocupa.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. —Y… ¿qué estabas haciendo para que te detuvieran? —contratacó acusador para quitarse la culpabilidad de encima. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Te dije que esa mujer comenzó a gritar. —Su tono evidenciaba que también dejaba pasar la sospecha anterior.

—¿Seguro? ¿No le habrás aceptado la propuesta? —acusó Harry, y Draco se resistió a las ganas de carcajearse y, sin embargo, puso una fingida expresión ofendida.

—¿Un Malfoy pagando por sexo?

—Pues… me invitaste un trago la primera vez, quizá lo tomaste como pago.

—No seas absurdo, Potter. —Harry miró a otro lado y Draco lo tomó por el rostro—. ¿Es serio estás dudando? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Piensas que lo que te haré a continuación será porque te compré un helado? Y mira que no solo insinúas que pago por sexo, sino que también me gusta una mujer, y que no solo es una mujer cualquiera, sino que es una muggle —empujó a Harry contra la cama y el dorso de sus rodillas chocó contra la cama haciéndole doblarlas y cayendo de espaldas contra el colchón.

—Quién sabe…

—Yo solo he sido capaz de meterme con un mestizo, y no porque quisiera sino porque él estaba demasiado bueno como para negarle algo y como para no follárselo donde fuera —gruñó Draco sobre el oído de Harry, oyéndolo reír en respuesta—. ¿Qué te da tanta gracia?

—Nada, nada, sino que como estás tan orgulloso de ser sangrepura me sorprende que un mestizo pudiera cautivar tu corazón…

—Y calentar mi polla, no lo olvides —acotó Draco.

Harry rodó los ojos y luego lo observó serio. —¿Y quién es ese mestizo?

—Ya lo sabes, no me harás decir respuestas absurdas y cursis —soltó Draco. Harry iba a replicar en cuanto su boca fue atacada por la de Draco.

—_Oh, sí, Harry, te amo con mi vida_ —farfulló Harry intentando imitar el arrastre de las palabras que no se había podido quitar el rubio, el cual rodó los ojos ante la mala imitación—. Yo también, querido —dijo ya con su voz, sonreía iluminando su rostro.

—Quién diría que el Salvador del mundo mágico era tremenda nena —bromeó Draco, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego rió.

—Hazme chillar como nena, Draco —tentó Harry mirándole fijamente con sus orbes verdes.

—Creo que… debería ser algo dulce, por nuestro pequeño —mencionó Draco mientras perdigaba besos sobre el cuello del moreno, haciéndole ronronear de gusto.

—Dulce también está bien.

—Te encanta que sea dulce, te corres tan fuerte cuando lo hago —recordó el rubio. Harry sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior y abrazaba a su amante con sus piernas, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Es que te siento tan cerca, es como si fuéramos uno. Merlín, Draco, me he puesto duro solo con el recuerdo —confesó Harry entre risitas sofocadas, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Tú me pones duro, lo recuerde o no —barbotó haciendo notar lo dicho mientras se friccionaba contra él. Harry estiró su cuello y jadeó, buscó su varita con una mano libre y con un pase de varita se lubricó a sí mismo, luego lo hizo con la polla aún cubierta de Draco—. Oh, alguien está ansioso.

—Te quiero dentro, ahora —ordenó Harry entre gruñidos mientras peleaba contra la camisa de Draco, queriendo quitarla con un hechizo debido a la resistencia que daban los botones—. Joder —bramó ahora dejando a la camisa semiabierta y dirigiéndose hacia los pantalones de su novio, bajándolos lo suficiente junto con su ropa interior como para acariciar ese trozo de carne que lo hacía desvariar.

—Uhmn, no que me queje de la atención, pero si queremos durar tienes que desvestirte también —mencionó Draco, sujetando la mano de Harry y besándole su palma, para después liberarlo de sus pantalones por completo con un _evanesco._

—¡Draco! Me gustaban esos pantalones —se quejó Harry, a sabiendas de que su pijama no volvería a ser la misma debido al hechizo.

—Me gustas más sin ellos.

Tras otra sesión de besuqueo, y pelea con el resto de prendas que ocultaban sus cuerpos, Draco entró en Harry de una estocada, lo suficientemente profunda para que el moreno se retorciera pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño.

—Si en vez de pelear en la escuela hubiéramos follado, habría sido todo más fácil —chanceó Draco en una exhalación.

—¡MUÉVETE, JODER! —chilló Harry intentando penetrarse a sí mismo al ondular sus caderas. Draco asintió con un quejido por la sensación y se calló para ahora solo soltar leves gruñidos mientras seguía el vaivén.

Harry estaba en una nube, le encantaba el sexo con Draco, y ahora el que lo hiciesen tan lento hacía que se percatase muchísimo mejor de cómo era Draco entrando y saliendo de su interior pero también se desesperaba un poco y quería urgirlo porque aumentase el ritmo, sin embargo, sabía que el rubio no accedería porque no quería lastimarlo.

Y si por un lado estaba frustrado, por el otro simplemente se sentía maravillado.

Maravillado por la forma del pene de Draco, por cómo lo llenaba, cómo lo hacía poner los ojos en blanco con sus movimientos y querer deshacerse en gritos, que es lo que estaba haciendo. Maravillado por cómo le golpeaba aquel punto en su interior una y otra vez, consiguiendo que lloriquease.

Draco estaba en su propio paraíso personal, en uno donde se preocupaba por mantener excitado a su amante, dándole placer, pero a la vez percibiendo cómo Harry unía todas sus piezas y le hacía sentir completo.

La mano del Slytherin se dirigió al miembro desatendido del de ojos verdes y lo masajeó habilidosamente, con la muñeca un tanto ladeada y jugando con la punta.

Harry arañaba la espalda de Draco por la necesidad de sentirlo más dentro, con ganas de no dejarlo ir y quedarse unidos por siempre.

Se besaron, porque ambos acallaban sus gemidos en la boca del contrario, jugando con sus lenguas y provocando una vorágine de sensaciones que se extendían por todo su organismo, principalmente anidándose en su vientre para que explosionen por sus miembros.

—Draco, te amo —susurró Harry arqueándose contra el rubio y pensando que quizá lo amaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, incluso desde antes de notarlo. Había comenzado con una obsesión y luego terminaban así, viniéndose juntos luego de haberlo hecho con dulzura.

Qué diferencia a cómo se golpeaban en sus tiempos de escuela.

—Yo también —musitó Draco contra sus labios, con los ojos brillando, un brillo que solo estaba ahí para cuando miraba a Harry, un brillo que relampagueaba en aquellos ojos de tormenta, una tormenta que apaciguaba Harry con la calma de sus verdes ojos.

Se movió a un lado para no sofocarlo o aplastarlo y lo abrazó por detrás.

—Draco —llamó Harry.

—¿Hmmn? —respondió Draco amodorrado.

—Creo que el helado se derritió.

—Mierda.

—¿Sabes que tendrás que comprarlo de nuevo, no?

—Hmnn. —Golpe—. ¡Ouch, sí sé!

—Está bien, pero por ahora abrázame fuerte.

—No te soltaré nunca.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D, de ser el caso no olviden comentar que nada cuesta, los favs también se agradecen. Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
